


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Assumptions, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Derogatory Language, Gatekeeping, Hook-Up Culture, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied that Hinata has tried to play tonsil hockey with everyone at least once, M/M, Making Out, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Queer Dance Party, Queer Themes, School Functions, gay culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: In which Hinata is a hot mess, Hinata's friends are long-suffering and drunk, and Kageyama - wait, what isKageyamadoing at the queer dance party?





	1. Without A Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> This the start of a fic about misunderstandings, about assumptions, about how complex navigating the world can be for a young queer person in very different ways. With that in mind, this is also the start of a fic with a main char who isn’t always the good guy, even if he is a good guy. Written with love and care and a teensy bit of criticism of the queer community I was surrounded by in college. 
> 
> Expected to be around 5 chapters, but I'm not finished writing so bear with me!! Rating will rise to NC-17 as story progresses. Please let me know if you need me to tag something!

The room was low-lit in purples and blues and pinks, some projectors borrowed from the theatre department casting wild shapes and sparkles over the ceiling and walls of what was usually the student café on campus. As if the disco balls and rainbow balloons and iridescent garlands weren’t enough…

Well, to the Queer Resource Center’s events committee, they probably _weren’t_.

Hinata Shouyou tipped his head and slurped at his soda, a little bored. Tonight, as it always happened a month into fall semester, the first QRC-planned dance for the year was going off without… too many hitches. Hinata had a bunch of friends on the events committee, who were all scurrying around trying to make sure there were enough snacks and no one was tripping on the amp wires or doing stupid things college students did (or at least too many stupid things). Which was why Hinata was leaning against the wall near the DJ booth, bored and slurping, instead of socializing.

“Hinata, babe!!” someone yelled over the [ music](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/6RMSWK7EQUjevtxu3pRMHT), and Hinata rolled his eyes even as his mouth twisted into a smile. He looked across the crowd and saw Bokuto waving a long arm in the air as he bounded over.

“Hell-o,” Hinata said over the thumping bass, eyeing the glitter smattered across Bokuto’s cheekbones, collarbones and shoulders, complementing the kaleidoscope of a crop-top he had on.

After bussing Hinata on the cheek, Bokuto looked down at Hinata’s drink, frowning. “How ya doin’, sweetie? Are you properly lubricated?”

“Gross,” Hinata grumbled, but tipped his plastic cup up as Bokuto pulled a flask from his very tight pants. The pants were a funny color between copper and bronze, which he probably knew set off his bright eyes in the right light. Hinata always felt a little intimidated by Bokuto’s ability to be over-the-top for every occasion, when Hinata usually just put on his white high-tops and his tightest jeans and hoped for the best. At least Hinata had a good relationship with his hair gel, which Bokuto… no, that was probably deliberate, too.

“Where the hell have you been keeping that?” Hinata asked. Bokuto just winked. He poured a generous amount into his cup before secreting the flask away again. Hinata laughed as he wiggled a little, trying to fit it back into the back pocket of his leathery pants. “I would ask how you are, but I guess I already know the answer!”

Bokuto laughed. “Seen Kuroo anywhere?” he asked.

Hinata took a big gulp of his drink and blinked away the burn as the tequila slipped down his throat. “No,” he said. “But I saw Kenma just a second ago–there they are!”

Kenma seemed to appear like magic from the crowd, eyes glinting from the sharp frame of their typical winged eyeliner. Tonight they wore a pretty, pale pink outfit and a pair of those cat tights that looked like thigh-highs. Whether in the sloppiest sweatpants or the sparkliest blouses, they always looked flawless… and like they’d rather be playing video games, bored of all humans in their vicinity. If Hinata hadn’t been so… persistent, he wouldn’t be as close to Kenma as he was now. They usually only came to school events if Kuroo was close by. Since Kuroo was a resource center counselor with Oikawa and Daichi, he had to be somewhere in the dark room.

“Purr purr, kitty-cat,” Bokuto cooed, and Hinata watched as Kenma lifted their cheek to accept a kiss.

Kenma’s mouth twitched a little when they made eye contact with Hinata. They came and leaned against the wall next to him and plucked Hinata’s drink from his hand. “You look less… bouncy than normal,” they murmured, bringing the drink to their lips and grimacing a little when it went down. “This is awful,” they added with a shake of the cup.

“My plan is to just keep going until I can’t taste it,” Hinata replied with a grin, slipping an arm through Kenma’s when they handed the cup back to him.

“That’s the spirit,” Bokuto said. “Remember everyone is beautiful no matter what, but tequila certainly helps!”

Hinata snorted a little, snapped at the tight waistband of Bokuto’s pants, and squeezed Kenma’s arm tighter. “I am probably too well acquainted with that philosophy,” he said airily.

“We know,” was the eerily synchronized reply. Hinata pouted as Kenma and Bokuto shared smirks.

“I’m not that bad,” Hinata tried.

“Shouyou, you are a terrific slut and that’s okay!” Bokuto replied with a pat to his cheek.

Kenma shook their head. “Bokuto, you can’t say that when you haven’t had to drag this guy into a club bathroom to vomit while he’s trying to make out with you.”

Hinata’s protests were drowned out by Bokuto’s loud laugh.

“Not the former, but the latter! Isn’t that right, Shou? He’s tried to make out with me loads of times. A couple times, it worked!”

“I feel so attacked right now,” Hinata said.

Kenma lifted one thin eyebrow and replied, “We’re attacking you with fondness, obviously.”

“Well, fondly prevent me from making stupid decisions, then,” Hinata replied, “because I’m clearly a shitshow–”

There was a collective squeal from somewhere in the crowd, and suddenly Shirofuku, President of the QRC, was dragging Bokuto by the belt loop into a group of girls on the dancefloor. Hinata spotted Yachi dancing with her new girlfriend in the mix, a stunning, tall girl with glasses and dark hair.

“Did your boyfriend abandon you already?” Hinata asked Kenma, who shook their head slightly.

“He’s introducing some freshmen around.”

“Why’s he so nice?”

“I don’t know what got into him. He’s only supposed to be nice to me,” Kenma replied. Hinata wasn’t entirely sure if Kenma was kidding but it was funny either way.

He took another sip of his drink, and that’s when he saw him.

“Oh no,” he said, almost automatically. “What is _he_ doing here?”

Kenma stood up straight, and Hinata’s hand fell from its place in the crook of their arm. “What is who doing here?”

A tall boy had appeared in the doorway to the café, looking as out of place as possible. Haloed by a balloon arch in every color of the rainbow, he wore jeans, a white tee shirt under a black zip hoodie provided to the sports teams, hideous yellow sneakers and an expression like someone planning to punch something very soon.

“Kageyama,” Hinata groaned. He watched him walk slowly through the crowd toward the snack bar, head ducked like he was worried people would notice him.

Kenma huffed. “Who?”

“He’s in my English class this semester and he _sucks_. The guy with the jeans and the hoodie,” Hinata supplied.

“Wow, Shouyou, that _really_ narrows it down,” Kenma muttered, kicking him lightly in the shin with one of their tall, chunky platforms.

“He looks straight!” Hinata said frantically, watching Kageyama select a soda and turn toward the crowd of dancers again.

“Weird,” said Kenma. But, they must have zeroed in on him immediately, because their next words were a faintly surprised, “Huh.”

“I gotta go talk to him,” Hinata replied in a daze, pushing himself off the wall.

“I thought he sucked?”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed.

“He’s straight?”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed again.

“No stupid decisions, Shouyou,” Kenma said, despite the fact that Hinata was still watching Kageyama play with the zipper on his hoodie as he sipped at his drink. Or, more probably, _because_ Hinata was still watching Kageyama. Kenma could always read him like a really obvious book.

“I thought we agreed he was straight,” Hinata said, looking back at Kenma.

Kenma just looked at him. Judgily.

“Shut up!”

Kenma sighed. “Go, you idiot,” they muttered.

Hinata looked back at Kenma, who pulled a DS from their purse and waved it with a small smile. Hinata downed his drink and walked into the crowd.

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama, tall and wearing a permanent frown, turned at the sound of Hinata’s voice. His eyebrows twitched when he spotted him, apparently recognizing him from class. He had to recognize Hinata - he’d called him a dumbass at least a dozen times during group discussions.

“Hi,” Hinata said, a little breathless from dodging around the mass of people grinding in the middle of the dancefloor.

“Hey,” Kageyama replied, fingers tapping on the plastic of his solo cup, before he glanced at Hinata with those dark eyes of his.

“Don’t you mean, ‘hey, dumbass?’” Hinata folded his arms. “What’re you doing here?”

“Not sure.”

Hinata laughed a little, and although it was a tiny bit forced, Kageyama made a face, sort of like he was maybe smiling?

Eventually, Kageyama continued, “There was a flyer at the gym.”

Hinata nodded, putting his hands on his hips. “Oh yeah! Yachi made that! She’s a photography major–wants to do graphic design… She’s over there with her girlfriend.”

Kageyama’s eyes followed Hinata’s finger, and he nodded a little. “Are you guys friends?”

“Yeah, she was my neighbor freshman year.” Hinata could practically feel the word vomit travelling up his esophagus when Kageyama made no attempt to continue the conversation. “We totally made out one time and then she realized she was a lesbian.”

Kageyama blinked at Hinata. Sipped at his drink. “Are you…?”

“I’m gay!” Hinata said, laughing a little. Jeez, he needed more tequila to get through this conversation. Why had he wanted to talk to Kageyama–who _sucked_ , by the way–again? “Like, really gay. I just tend to make out with whoever when I’m drunk!”

Kageyama blinked a couple more times before nodding slowly. Hinata really needed to shut up. Thankfully, Kageyama started on a boring conversational journey about English class assignments after that, so Hinata didn’t have to think too much about how embarrassing he was being, especially when Kageyama stuttered over his words a little and looked away when they made eye contact.

And then they were being interrupted by Suga.

“Shou-you!” Suga sing-songed, slipping an arm around his waist and smacking a kiss to his temple. “Who’s this cutie you’ve ensnared?”

“Uh,” Hinata said, frozen for a second.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama said when Hinata failed to introduce him. He held out his hand to shake.

Suga laughed indulgently for a moment. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga.” He took his hand and pulled him in for a surprisingly platonic hug (Suga was a menace when drunk… and generally when sober), but kissed him on the cheek as well. “Nice to meet you!” he said, pulling away with a slightly swaying giggle. “Sorry, I’m a little bit tipsy! Do you want some vodka, Tobio?”

Hinata groaned.

“Sure, thank you,” Kageyama said, and Hinata watched in horror as Suga pulled a flask out of his back pocket and sloshed some into Kageyama’s soda. What was with all the flasks? Was there a memo sent out? Apparently everyone was bored of pregaming this month and wanted to take their chances with campus security.

Suga offered some to Hinata, who snatched the whole flask from his hand and gulped a shot from it.

“Oh my god, Shou,” Suga said, rolling his eyes and looking at Kageyama conspiratorially. “Are you Hinata’s date? I apologize in advance if he tries to take advantage of you. He gets very smoochy when he’s about… five shots in?” Suga looked over to Hinata, as if he was expecting some confirmation.

Kageyama’s cheeks went red at the comment, and Hinata imagined he wasn’t much better.

“He’s not my date,” Hinata snapped at the same time that Kageyama said, “Thanks for warning me.”

Hinata just stared at him while Suga giggled.

“I like you already,” Suga said, squeezing his arm and then plucking his flask out of Hinata’s hand with a stern look. “Be good!” he commanded.

With a parting wink, Suga leaned over to Kageyama. “At least he’s a spectacular kisser!” he mock-whispered, and then flitted into the crowd with a laugh.

“Oh my god,” Hinata whined, lifting his hands to his face. When he peeked through them, Kageyama was making that same face again, into his drink. That smile that was trying to be a smile but kind of… getting cold feet near the end? “Don’t listen to him.”

“What, you’re _not_ a ‘spectacular’ kisser?”

Hinata blinked. “What?! I am!” Kageyama’s brows rose over his eyes. He looked as if he was almost… teasing. “Shut up,” Hinata grumbled.

“So,” Kageyama began, “how many people haven’t you kissed at this party?”

Hinata gaped at him. “That… That’s totally not fair! This is like… the worst population to sample from!”

Kageyama’s smile turned into somewhat of a laugh. “Are you saying you’ve made out with most of the people here?”

“No!” Hinata gasped. “It’s just… most of the people I _have_ made out with at this school are here.”

He looked out at the crowd again, at the girls sucking face just feet away from them, at Bokuto twirling Yachi in the crowd, Noya and Asahi leaning against the wall looking dreamily into each other’s eyes, at Suga and Daichi grinding a little too enthusiastically as usual, at Kenma who was joined by their boyfriend, Kuroo (although they were still playing their DS), at Tsukki up in the DJ booth with one of his giant headphones pressed to his ear.

“I would like to declare I haven’t made out with the DJ. He’s been dating the same guy since high school so they’re like, obnoxiously married already. And he’s a jerk.”

Kageyama glanced over to the booth.

“Although, everyone _else_ …” Hinata continued, smirking when the taller boy’s eyebrows rose even further, so much so that they seemed to merge with the dark fringe that swept between his eyes. He was about to say, ‘I’m kidding,’ but then Kageyama was opening his mouth.

“You haven’t made out with me,” Kageyama said. He shrugged with one shoulder and, when Hinata didn’t say anything immediately, he gulped at his vodka and soda like a parched man in the desert.

Hinata looked at him, in his athletic hoodie and his boring jeans and awful yellow sneakers. Looked at his lips shiny with syrupy soda, his eyes lit with the purplish glow of the dance lights.

Kageyama sucked. He was rude, and hard to talk to, and humorless–at least, he was supposed to be. He’d been all of those things when Hinata had sat next to him in English class, had asked his name and if he wanted to study with him. He’d been almost mean. Which was a tragedy since he was so hot. (But, Hinata hadn’t told anyone that.)

Now, though… Kageyama just seemed lost.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said. “You wanna dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: WILL KAGEYAMA SAY YES?!??? (Debatable.) WILL HINATA KEEP HIS HANDS (AND MOUTH) TO HIMSELF???? (Probably not.) WILL HE SUCCESSFULLY SEDUCE KAGEYAMA ANYWAY?????? (The answer will SHOCK YOU!!!)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


	2. A Teaching Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama is not awesome at dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, _now_ we get to the meat (ahaha) of the story! Seriously though I am not exaggerating when I say Hinata _goes for it._
> 
> But, before you start: In case you missed it, sparkelingsparkles made beautiful art of the final moments of the first chapter, and you can gaze upon its glory [here](http://sparkelingsparkles.tumblr.com/post/160980472886/happy-birthday-to-byesweetheart-3-its-only-a#notes)! Thank you again, lovely I’m still in awe!!!

Kageyama was… not awesome at dancing. He wasn’t  _terrible_ — he had some rhythm — but he wasn’t not-terrible? Mostly he seemed at a loss, as things went with straight boys.

He had nodded when Hinata asked him though, so Hinata was almost positive he wanted to be out in this crowd with Hinata.

Fuck, he was not used to being this cautious. It was almost like middle school again, except he was just seducing a straight guy and not hyperventilating as he asked his senpai to dance. There were some similar themes… but Hinata had gotten past the panic a long time ago and just got used to rejection. (Although that didn’t happen much with the way people were at college and at clubs. It was mostly, you know, wham-bam-thank-you-guy-with-a-big-dick-and-no-name-as-far-as-I-can-tell. Or, if he was at school, a theatre major.) 

“[Music’s good](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/6RMSWK7EQUjevtxu3pRMHT),” Kageyama said, flat like his entire voice — let alone his personality — had forgotten how to be anything but noncommittal. Hinata was pretty sure he was trying, though.

“I know I said Tsukki’s a dickhead, but he’s an awesome DJ,” Hinata replied. “He mixes for all the house parties too. The ones worth going to, anyway.”   

They both looked up at the booth where Tsukishima frowned down at his computer, glasses glinting in the flashing lights.

“Not sure you ever said ‘dickhead’ specifically,” Kageyama said, lips twisting into that weird almost-smile-but-not-really. Hinata smacked at his arm, but didn’t pull away.

“Here,” Hinata said, and slid his hand down to reach for Kageyama’s. He watched Kageyama’s face carefully as he started to guide him in an easy sway. Kageyama’s eyes were wide and dark and wary, but he let Hinata hold his hand and tried his best to move with him. Hinata squeezed his fingers in what he hoped was a reassuring grip, but maybe it was also because he didn’t want Kageyama to run off. Thankfully, Kageyama lost that terrified expression after a while, but when Hinata shuffled closer to him after several songs of lighthearted, very PG dancing, moving into the warm halo of his body, a different look passed over him. He didn’t look away though, even when Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s waist and not-so-innocently swept his palms up his chest to his shoulders.

The bass of the music thudded through them as they looked at each other, moving cautiously to the beat but inching ever closer, and Hinata could feel Kageyama’s hands clutch helplessly at his t-shirt over his waist. Hinata smiled tentatively at him, and the look Kageyama returned — even if it wasn’t quite a smile back, was answer enough.

Dancing with him was almost… nice. A nicer attempt than talking, anyway. But they could work on that.

(What was he thinking?)

The upbeat song started mixing into [a more visceral beat](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KqvRRQd3lfM0pAlkGPrgD), music skidding along until the song completely melded into the next, and Hinata mused, what was he thinking indeed?

Keeping his eyes on Kageyama’s he started to turn in his arms, swaying a little until he was flush against Kageyama’s front, pressing his ass into the vee of his hips. He held Kageyama’s wrists for a moment, feeling them flex a little as Hinata started to roll his hips to the rhythm.

He felt Kageyama’s nose in his hair, his startled puffs of breath on his neck as Hinata tilted his head and started to grind back against him in earnest.

“Good?” he asked, and all the answer he got was the slide of Kageyama’s hands over his stomach, over his thighs, for just a moment, before they settled on his hips. Fingers dug in a little, like Kageyama was holding on for dear life. Hinata tilted forward through the chorus, arching his back and rubbing against him, thrilling at the feeling of Kageyama’s hands stroking over his sides and spine and flitting across his ass and thighs.

Hinata liked this part, dancing with a boy. He liked the possessiveness. The filthiness, when it got heated. He liked reaching up with a hand and brushing his palm over a muscled shoulder, up the back of a neck to tangle his fingers in soft hair.

But there was something different about Kageyama. Something new and intent and choked, almost. His hands skittered all over and his breath was warm and moist on Hinata’s neck. When he wasn’t jittering around he was spanning his fingers across Hinata’s hips, keeping him pinned, snug, against him. He moved with him, hips rolling with him, once he kind of forgot he was embarrassed, and Hinata was really, really into it.

One song faded into another, and suddenly Hinata wanted to look at Kageyama — see his face. He turned back in his arms and pressed close to his chest, fitting a leg between his and looking up at Kageyama through his lashes. Kageyama’s hands slipped around his waist to rest just above his ass, and Hinata slid his hands back to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there and watching as the taller boy watched him through heavy lidded eyes.

If he wasn’t mistaken, Kageyama was a little bit affected by him.

Lifting up on his tiptoes, he pressed his mouth against Kageyama’s. He felt the sudden intake of breath just as much as the clench of Kageyama’s fingers at the small of his back. For just a moment, he waited to him to pull away, but when he didn’t, Hinata opened his mouth and ran his tongue lightly against Kageyama’s lower lip.

The noise he made, though small, was loud enough that Hinata could hear it over the music.

Kageyama opened his mouth to him, pulling him so close it felt like they might fuse together if they focused hard enough. Hinata’s shoes barely touched the floor as he closed his lips over Kageyama’s, opened him up and slipped their tongues together, tried new ways to coax that noise from him again. If there was one thing he liked better than dancing with a boy, it was dancing and making out with a boy.

As much as he’d said Kageyama was a jerk and a bore… he was certainly managing to sweep Hinata off his feet right now. Literally.

The way he kissed felt inexperienced, but he paid attention to what Hinata liked, didn’t stick his tongue down his throat or get too slobbery. He just… kissed. Like he meant it. He even sought out Hinata’s lips when he pulled away.

He was perfect in his way. It was very, very endearing.

If this was what jerkface Kageyama turned into when a guy kissed him, Hinata thought, he should be kissing him all the time.

Hinata pressed against him as much he could with his toes barely making contact with the floor. But, Kageyama helped a little, holding him close — big hands almost grabbing at the backs of Hinata’s thighs so he’d stay put — and diving in for more kisses whenever Hinata leaned away.

He really liked when Hinata nipped at his lips, when he squirmed closer. And he really liked when Hinata played with his hair.

“Wanna get out of here?” Hinata asked breathlessly. He hadn’t been this sober for a hook up in a while, but Kageyama probably couldn’t even handle ‘five-shot Hinata,’ as Suga liked to call it, let alone a truly drunk Hinata. He would’ve probably come in his pants ten minutes ago if drunk Hinata were here.  

Kageyama looked dazed and surprised, but he nodded after a moment. Hinata led him out the back of the café, out the broken emergency exit that had been that way for years, and down the steps toward the dorms.

When they finally got to Hinata’s room after being delayed holding hands and kissing probably every twenty feet or so, Hinata fumbled with his keys and Kageyama preoccupied himself with Hinata’s neck (which distracted him from fumbling with his keys — it was a vicious cycle). Kageyama was clumsy, like his dancing, but his kisses were earnest and hungry, and he pressed into Hinata’s hips like they were still thrumming with the base of the music. His big hands cupped Hinata’s hip bones as they lingered at the door, Hinata all but giving up and tilting his head back to give him full access to his neck instead of just getting the damn thing open.

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered just under his ear. Hinata nearly moaned with the rumble of his voice. “Do you live in the hallway?”

Hinata opened his eyes to see the ugly wood grain of his door, looked down and saw his hands shakily missing the lock in the doorknob for the thousandth time. “You’re such a dick,” he muttered, and then he unlocked the door with a click. Turning on Kageyama after was easy. As soon as the door shut, he shoved him against it and started tearing at his belt buckle.

“Hinata — ”

“No more talking, smartass,” Hinata scolded, and unbuckled Kageyama’s belt and unzipped his pants with quick fingers. Before Kageyama could say another rude thing, Hinata knelt and ran his palm up over the bulge in the vee of his opened jeans, listened to the shuddering breath that escaped from Kageyama’s parted lips.

Much better than words, in Hinata’s opinion.

Biting his own lip, Hinata pulled the waistband of Kageyama’s boxers down over his hips, revealing his very eager, thick, flushed cock jutting from black, wispy curls. Hinata almost wanted to congratulate him, but he didn’t want to inflate his ego within the first thirty seconds. That felt like overkill, and straight guys were bad enough as it was. He leaned forward and looked up through his lashes at Kageyama. “Okay?” he asked.

Apparently Kageyama was a good enough listener to just nod silently.

Hinata took his cock in a loose hold and leaned up with an open mouth. He dragged his wet lips up the underside slowly, tongue just barely peeking out as he reached the tip, sucking a light kiss against the warm skin there. He looked up at Kageyama all the while, feeling him fill in his hands as he pressed teasing kisses up and down his shaft before finally sucking the head into his mouth for one, two slick passes down to the base.

“Fffuc—” Kageyama shuddered out.

“Shush,” Hinata whispered against his warm skin, after pulling his cock from his mouth with a slick  _pop_. His breath blew cool air over the spit-slicked head, sending one of Kageyama’s hands scrabbling on the slippery wood of the door and the other lifting aimlessly into the air like he wanted to put it on Hinata but wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Hinata lifted his own hand.

Adorably, Kageyama bit his lip and laced their fingers together.

Hinata hummed out a small laugh and pulled away. “Okay, other hand,” he murmured, beckoning. Another hand landed in his outstretched palm, and he lifted it to his hair, pressing his warm fingers into the strands at the back of his neck.

He could never decide which part he liked most — other than the obvious, when a guy warned you at least. He loved the sounds of a boy falling completely apart under his hands and mouth. He loved when their insecurity gave way to their pleasure, clumsy words tumbling into keening gasps.

Kageyama was quiet but breathy, shivery and sweet. His fingers combed through Hinata’s hair, never quite grabbing hold even though Hinata could handle it rough. His hips twitched helplessly with every slurping suck up and down his cock, and his neck arched in a nice curve ending in a wide mouth. His eyes were hidden in the dark but the way he kept knocking his head softly into the door behind him revealed enough: he was so distracted he was forgetting himself.

“Shit,” he whispered, his voice floating higher when Hinata took him all the way to the base and swallowed, running his fingernails up his stomach, sending him writhing. “Hi-Hinat-unh — ”

Hinata pulled off, wrapping him into a tight, slippery grip and jerking him steadily. “You gonna come, huh?”

“Shit, shit, shi — oh, god,” Kageyama replied.

“Look at me, c’mon,” Hinata cooed and flickered his tongue over his head as Kageyama looked down. In the dim light of the room, Hinata caught his wide eyes and hurt expression just briefly before he began trembling in earnest.

“Hinata,” he gasped, his fingers clenched at the back of his head, pulling at his hair softly.

“Yeah,” Hinata rasped, “come for me.” He slipped him back into his mouth and bobbed his head with vicious sucks, lips stretched tight as Kageyama’s cock bumped the back of his throat, one, two, _three_ —

The noises Kageyama made as he spilled into Hinata’s waiting mouth had Hinata shifting on his knees. His dick twitched inside his tight jeans, probably making a bit of a mess. That had got him a little more worked up than he’d expected.

Kageyama continued to tremble through his aftershocks, barely registering when Hinata untangled their hands, stood and lunged for the tissues on his dresser before rushing back to lean against Kageyama on the door.

Kageyama blinked slowly, eyes focusing on Hinata’s face in the dark. His hand rose and cupped Hinata’s cheek, thumbing at the corner of his swollen lips as his breath slowed.

“You ready for more?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama’s answer was nothing but a breathy groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ON EARTH COULD HINATA BE REFERRING TO?
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


	3. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata learns what it means to make an 'ass' out 'u' and 'me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata said, ‘Are you ready for more?’ Enjoy, my babes!
> 
> If you missed it, there is a playlist for this AU (aka DJ Tsukki's picks) located [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/6RMSWK7EQUjevtxu3pRMHT) if you wanna get pumped and dancey and stuff!

Despite his wobbly knees, Kageyama recovered quickly as Hinata grabbed his hand and yanked him over to the bed. Kageyama might’ve been good to go, but Hinata hadn’t come yet.

Hinata pulled his shirt off roughly and started on his jeans buttons, kneeling up in the center of the bed as Kageyama looked on, a little come-dumb. His pants were still open, slipping slowly down his hips as he leaned forward into Hinata’s space. 

“Make yourself useful,” Hinata said up into Kageyama’s looming face, voice still low and crackly. Instead of helping, though, Kageyama just kissed him squarely on the lips, lingering a little. Hinata busied himself with Kageyama’s hoodie and shirt between kisses, because apparently this guy couldn’t be responsible for his own clothes. Typical. He shoved Kageyama’s pants and boxers past his hips and they fell to the floor. The only helpful thing Kageyama did was step out of them slowly as his lips travelled down Hinata’s neck. “Kageyama!” 

Kageyama unstuck himself from Hinata’s neck somehow, and then stepped away to kneel at his feet. Hinata looked down at him, suddenly a little breathless. 

It was surprisingly tender, the way he lifted his hands and unlaced Hinata’s shoes and slipped them off his heels like Cinderella in reverse. Though, he ruined it by muttering, “Smelly,” when Hinata flexed his feet gratefully. 

“What!?” Hinata snapped, toes curling and knees coming up toward his chest, nearly clocking Kageyama in the chin. But, then Hinata saw his smirk. “Aw, you think you’re funny,” Hinata grumbled. “Get me out of these jeans!”

Kageyama leaned back in to kiss him again, trying out his own version of filthy with lips and teeth and tongue when Hinata got distracted and wrapped an arm around his neck. But then Hinata was being tugged to the very edge of the bed with the force of Kageyama’s hands on his waistband. 

Let it never be said that wearing your skinniest jeans didn’t have its consequences along with its rewards. 

With a couple powerful yanks, Kageyama got Hinata’s jeans down to his ankles, but his phone went flying out of his front pocket to the floor in the process. Hinata watched in horror as Kageyama kneeled again to pick it up and rose staring at the screen. 

He looked up with an eyebrow curved judgmentally. “You have some messages,” he said. “Suga and Kenma?” 

Hinata made grabby hands, but Kageyama just read off the screen, “Kenma says, ‘Did you seriously just leave with Yellow Sneakers Guy?’” 

“Oh my god,” Hinata exclaimed, tried to reach for his phone, but Kageyama had stupidly long arms. 

Kageyama looked mildly amused as he looked up through his fringe. “I’ve been called worse,” he muttered. “Suga sent a video, by the way.” 

“Do not watch it,  _oh my god!_ ” Once Suga was drunk his videos verged on pornographic, especially if Daichi was drunk too. “Please give me my phone before more come through. You are not prepared for whatever you’ll see, _promise._ ” He didn’t want to scare Kageyama away – he was already so surprised they’d gotten this far. 

Kageyama seemed to choke on a small laugh, looking a little nervous before he tried, “What’ll you give me for it?” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped a little. “Are you trying to flirt with me?” he asked, laughing low. 

Kageyama bit his lip and slid Hinata’s jeans all the way off, mumbling, “It’s a little pointless now,” as he reached for his underwear. “But, yeah.” 

“Mm,” Hinata replied, putting on a sultry voice. “Nothing about flirting is pointless, baby.” 

Once Kageyama had peeled him out of his briefs, revealing Hinata’s red cock jutting outward in its impatience, Hinata pulled Kageyama onto the bed and pushed him into the blankets, grabbing at his face so he could kiss him some more. Big hands slid around his waist and down to his ass, clenching into the meat of him a little roughly before Kageyama seemed to realize what he was doing. 

“Hinata,” he began, but Hinata just licked into his mouth and rutted up against his hip in the dark. He rolled against him and threw a hand back behind him to make sure Kageyama’s hands stayed exactly where they were. Long fingers just barely brushing over the cleft of his ass and _oh god._

“Fuck, hold on,” Hinata gasped, and lunged over Kageyama’s body to grab at the lube and condoms in his top desk drawer next to the head of the bed. Kageyama held onto him, thankfully, otherwise he would have fallen and died and then he’d never get fucked. Hinata smacked the condom down next to Kageyama’s head on the pillow and grabbed one of his long-fingered hands as he straddled his hips, uncapping the lube bottle and squeezing too much over Kageyama’s fingers. “Get me ready, okay,” he said, and guided Kageyama’s fingers to his hole. 

Hinata already knew he was impatient as hell, because he could never wait long enough, but this wait seemed the longest even with Kageyama’s tongue in his mouth and his abs slick with Hinata’s precome as he moved back and forth onto Kageyama’s fingers. It was barely a minute before Kageyama was fully hard again, making little aborted circles with his hips, whispering things like, _‘fuck,_ Hinata’ and ‘so tight,’ cock butting up against Hinata’s thigh every now and then as they made out sloppily. His middle finger buried deep in Hinata’s ass, slipping in and out, lube-slick and _clumsy,_ but Hinata found he didn’t mind so much. 

“More, more, wanna fuck you in this century, c’mon,” Hinata whispered, and Kageyama made a small noise before pressing another finger deep into him. Clearly no one had ever bothered to teach Kageyama anything, but Hinata shoved back onto his fingers anyway. He was trying. A third came to twist into Hinata’s hole beside the others shortly after (after some stronger words on Hinata’s part and answering groans on Kageyama’s). And then he was ready – he had to be ready. Kageyama’s long fingers leaving him to grip his waist made him feel empty… and hungry. 

“Want you to fuck me so bad,” Hinata groaned as he rose up and sat back Kageyama’s thighs to roll the condom on, Kageyama’s cock bumping the soft skin of Hinata’s inner thigh as it twitched. “Wanna ride you, _fuck._ ” 

“ _Shit,_ ” Kageyama whispered, and Hinata rose up again to sink down on him. Yep. Not all that ready, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Kageyama wasn’t the biggest he’d had, even if his cock was real pretty. He planted his hands on his chest and began to roll his hips in earnest, head tilted back. 

It didn’t take long. Hinata was wound up when they got to his door, and he was sober as hell, so he gave himself a little more credit for holding out as long as he did. But, he was done for when Kageyama took hold of his ass, planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into him with increasingly frantic thrusts. Hinata shook with each snap of Kageyama’s hips, feeling himself coil close and hot with hands scrabbling at Kageyama’s sweat-shiny shoulders. 

“Kage – ahh! God – I’m gonna come!” he gasped, and looked down at Kageyama’s face, twisted into an expression that said he was right there with him. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and jerked them fast, eyes squinting shut. “Gonna come on your cock,” Hinata whimpered, and then felt Kageyama’s fingers trail from his thigh to to close around his shifting hand. “ _Oh,_ ffffuck!” 

If anyone was in the dorms right now, they probably heard Hinata’s wail, because he hadn’t come that good in a _while_. Hinata craned his neck to kiss Kageyama, who had slowed down through Hinata’s orgasm and was quivering as he slowly thrust his cock in and out, arms nearly crossed over Hinata’s back like he was holding on for dear life. 

“Feel good, baby?” Hinata nearly slurred, mouthing at Kageyama’s slack lips as he was pushed forward in little shoves. “You feel so good, so big,” he whispered, and started rolling back into Kageyama’s thrusts. “Gonna come again?” 

“Hinata,” Kageyama whimpered, and then he shoved all the way in, hips smacking the meat of Hinata’s ass one last time before his cock pulsed inside him. 

Hinata pressed kisses to his jaw as he came. 

In the aftermath, Kageyama clung and continued to be otherwise completely unhelpful when Hinata tried to clean them up. Eventually, Hinata had to give up because mopping up and tying off a condom when you were pinned to a large varsity athlete’s chest was virtually impossible. He did his best, but eventually surrendered because Kageyama’s focused attention on his neck meant he was probably going to have to steal Kenma’s concealer again. When Hinata finally relaxed against him, Kageyama tilted them to the side and Hinata slid onto the sheets, leg still wrapped around Kageyama’s waist. 

Usually Hinata’s one-night stands were either asleep or out the door at this point, so it was a little odd, but he went with it. Everyone knew Hinata had too much energy, so it was almost nice that he wasn’t the only one this time. 

Soon, Kageyama got restless again, abs flexing a little as he passed his big hands up and down and over Hinata’s side, moving the focus of his efforts from Hinata’s neck to his chest, trying his nipples tentatively before returning to his mouth when Hinata started laughing. 

Kageyama was ridiculous. He couldn’t smile. He didn’t make conversation like a normal human. He was surly as hell – rude, even. And he was the most eager guy Hinata had ever shared a bed with other than Hinata himself. Unbelievable. 

“Gosh, you’re ready for another round?” Hinata joked when Kageyama’s hand moved over his hip to his ass and teased at the curve of his thigh, as if he hadn’t just come twice in an hour. As if he hadn’t fucked Hinata good and sore minutes ago. “How straight _are_ you, actually?” 

His hands stilled. 

“Why would you ask that?” 

Hinata leaned back into the pillows and tilted his head at him, running a finger over his collarbone. “Well, I’m your experiment right? I was up for it and you were feeling ‘bicurious’…” he started, including quote marks, but the look on Kageyama’s face didn’t sit right. 

“I…” Kageyama looked away before muttering, “I don’t know what to tell you, but this isn’t a game to me.” 

Hinata stared at him. 

“I’m not… I’m not _out_ but I – ” His jaw worked in a show of frustration that lanced through Hinata’s chest. He pulled away and sat up in the bed. “I never said I was straight.” 

Hinata felt the slow creep of mortification as Kageyama leveled a stony expression his way before shaking his head. 

“You know,” he began, with a tinge of something Hinata had never heard from him before – and as he clenched his hands in his lap just barely covered by the blue sheets, Hinata realized this was Kageyama Tobio when he was actually, truly frustrated. “I transferred here. Because this school is gay-friendly and I didn’t have such a great time with my team last year as a freshman.” 

Hinata sat up and reached out his hand, but stopped himself from touching Kageyama. He couldn’t think of anything to say other than I’m-a-fucking-idiot. 

“I dunno. I just saw this event on a poster and I knew you from class and you were nice to me even though I’m… and… fuck – ” he cut himself off, brushing a hand through his hair roughly. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered. He scooted closer on the messy sheets. “I’m so stupid. I say stupid stuff without thinking. You’re just so…” Hinata gestured vaguely at the air, trying to find a way to say so-straight-looking-I-want-to-burn-those-sneakers because Kageyama wouldn’t get it and it was probably the least helpful thought in his brain right now. “Look, you’re not exactly a rainbow poster child!” 

"What does that even mean?" Kageyama just barely looked Hinata in the eye before running the heels of his palms over his knees. “I just... like you, okay?” 

Hinata didn’t like the way Kageyama’s shoulders sloped, the way his chin sank to his chest. 

“You _like_ me?” he replied, confused. 

“I can’t even talk to you, I’m so… and you thought I’d just – ” He shook his head. “I just had sex with you! What else am I supposed to do to prove I’m interested?” he asked, a little thready and lost. 

Hinata couldn't help himself. He pressed his fingers to Kageyama’s cheek, peering up into his eyes that were tight at the corners like he was in pain. “Fuck, I’m such an asshole,” he whispered. “You are totally within your right to like, leave and never talk to me again if that’s what you want to do right now,” he added when Kageyama wouldn’t look at him. 

“Is that what _you_ want me to do right now?” Kageyama asked the wall, and the honest worry in his voice threw Hinata for a loop. 

“No!” Hinata brushed his fingers over that cheek and into his hair, combing through it like the gesture might untangle the knot of emotion behind his sternum. “I would literally run after you so fast because I couldn’t handle you leaving. I’d – I’d run outta here _naked_ because that’s the kind of idiot-who-doesn’t-want-you-to-leave I am. And probably because I’d forget I wasn’t wearing clothes.” 

Kageyama snorted. It was the first wink of happiness, a good sign, Hinata hoped. Hinata leaned close again, pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek where he’d trailed his fingers moments before. 

He felt big hands come to rest on either side of his ribcage, felt Kageyama’s slight, shuddery sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said again after some moments, small. He knelt next to Kageyama and hoped he’d ignore that Hinata was hiding his face in Kageyama’s shoulder. “I thought that… I thought that you were freaked out when I flirted with you in class, and you turned me down to study so many times. And then you showed up at the dance and I thought maybe you were just curious and horny.” 

Kageyama’s finger traced over the bumps of Hinata’s spine absently while Hinata held back the words, _I wanted that more than you hating me._

“I was,” Kageyama mumbled. “Well, the curious part, I guess.” 

Hinata tried to hold back any sort of reaction, since that wasn’t going well for him so far. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Kageyama continued after a long pause. 

Hinata pulled away from him to get a good look at his face. His hair was still damp at the temples from sweat. His cheeks were red and his brow furrowed. Hinata blinked. 

“Did I just take your virginity?” Hinata asked, voice feeling a little loud in the small room. 

Kageyama pushed his head back against the wall, glaring at the ceiling. 

“BWAAAH! Kageyama!” Hinata wailed, burying his face in his chest for a second. “I did this all wrong!” 

Kageyama made some low, embarrassed sounds, hand coming up to run through his hair again. “Why’s it a big deal?” he mumbled, clearly aware of exactly why it was a big deal. 

“Why is it a big deal?!” Hinata sat up a little, scooting up to lean over Kageyama. "I thought you were straight and just took your gay virginity! I'm such a – " He smashed his hands into his face in horror, looking at Kageyama through his fingers. After a millisecond of hesitation, he grabbed Kageyama’s hand from his hair and threaded their fingers together against his chest. “I would’ve… I would’ve – I’d want to be nice to you,” Hinata said softly. “No one ever wants nice. They want to fuck. That’s just… how it is? And I thought you wanted some guy to suck your dick and – and, god… Your first time is supposed to be so good, Kageyama! I’d want to make you feel special. I'd be nicer!” 

Kageyama just looked at him, and Hinata wondered what he was seeing, because he was sweaty and sex-gross and clearly a huge idiot. He’d read this all wrong, from the moment Kageyama arrived at the party under the giant arch of rainbow balloons. He’d been reading it wrong since the first time they made eye contact in class. 

Kenma was going to laugh at him when they found out about this. Shitshow, indeed. 

“You could start now,” Kageyama said, poking Hinata’s bare knee in what Hinata realized was an affectionate gesture. Even though his face still looked angry. At least it wasn’t sad any longer. “We could both use some practice.” 

Hinata couldn’t remember the last time he blushed so hard. “Why are you so stupidly cute?” he whispered, leaning in. 

“Dunno,” Kageyama murmured, lips almost close enough to kiss again. Hinata was starting to see why Kageyama was so eager. “Why are you so cutely stupid?” 

Hinata rolled his eyes and flicked Kageyama on the forehead. “When are we starting being nice to each other? I’m ready when you are.” 

“Okay, yeah, let’s do it.” 

Hinata leaned closer, trying to think of a way to make the rest of this special. “Alright,” he said after a moment. “Get your clothes and your awful yellow shoes on.” 

Kageyama frowned. 

“I’m taking you out for milkshakes,” Hinata announced and, with a flourish, leapt out of Kageyama’s arms and the bed. 

“It’s gotta be like twelve a.m. by now,” Kageyama replied, but he struggled out of the tangled sheets anyway while Hinata found the nearest t-shirt on the floor, which may have been his roommate, Yamaguchi’s, but it would have to do. Hinata’s shirt probably had jizz on it. 

He did not tell Kageyama that milkshakes were integral for first dates – at least that was what sixteen-year-old Hinata used to think – and instead said, “I know a great spot.” 

Kageyama slid off the mattress, looking earnestly at Hinata for a moment. Then, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HINATA IS GONNA TRY REAL HARD NOW, PROMISE!!!!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to the party! ;) If you missed it, there is a playlist for the dance (aka DJ Tsukki's picks) located [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/6RMSWK7EQUjevtxu3pRMHT) if you wanna get pumped and dancey and stuff!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
